Rédemption
by VisionGirlFr
Summary: De retour à Los Angeles, Lindsey n'a plus qu'une chose en tête, retrouver la femme de sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1

Cordelia se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit et jeta un œil à son réveil. 22h00. Des pensées incohérentes divaguaient dans son esprit, la troublant au plus haut point. Elle chercha à se rappeler depuis combien de temps elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil… Des jours… Non, plutôt des semaines. Le monde semblait s'être vidé de sens depuis… Non ! Elle ne devait plus penser à lui. Mais les souvenirs étaient toujours plus forts. Et la solitude aussi. La solitude… Un sentiment qu'il avait du ressentir lui aussi. Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle avait du tourner le dos à ce qui lui était le plus important dans sa vie ? Elle admirait son courage.

"Cordelia ma fille tu es pathétique ! Regardes-toi, en train de penser à un homme qui n'a jamais rien éprouvé pour toi…… Oh non, tu te trompes, il a ressentit des choses à ton égard. Mais ça s'appelle de la haine et du dédain…"

La seule pensée qu'il ait pu la détester la fit frémir. Après tout, il avait perdu sa main à cause d'elle…Et puis, ils n'avaient jamais été proches, même si lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait senti un léger frissonnement la parcourir.

"Un courant d'air, rien de plus."

La façon dont il l'avait regardé…. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Mais tous ses regrets ne serviraient à rien. Il avait dit à Angel qu'il partait… Pour toujours. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure. 22h10. La nuit allait être longue.

Il promena ses yeux sur les champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, et respira un bon bol d'air frais. Le vent s'était levé mais il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Depuis combien de temps le soleil s'était-il couché ? Deux heures, tout au plus. Il avait déjà perdu toute notion du temps. C'est ce qui se passe quand les jours défilent, tous identiques les uns aux autres. Parfois, il regrettait sa vie passée. Même si ses activités n'étaient pas très catholiques, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. La vie à L.A ressemblait à une fête foraine gigantesque… Un manège d'où chacun peut tomber à tous moments. C'était son cas. Fuir, il avait préféré fuir. Il lança une pierre dans l'obscurité.

"C'était très malin ce que tu as fait… Quelle belle preuve de courage !"

Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Rester et se faire tuer ? Non, il avait fait un bon choix. Le seul de son existence… Même si ce choix lui avait apporté la solitude. Son regard, une nouvelle fois se perdit dans le vide. Soudain il la vit. Ses grands yeux noisette, cette moue boudeuse qui le faisait fondre.

" Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'une fille comme elle peut tomber amoureuse d'un gars comme toi ?"

Il s'étendit sur un fauteuil et laissa son imagination le submerger. Mon dieu, elle était formidable… Un corps de déesse, un esprit fin… Elle aurait fait la parfaite petite amie pour un avocat comme lui. Mais elle luttait avec les anges, et lui avec le diable. Leur union était donc impossible. Les choses monstrueuses qu'il avait commises lui pesaient sur le cœur. Lindsey Mc Donald était bel et bien sur le chemin de la Rédemption…


	2. Chapitre 2

Un filet de lumière balaya la chambre de Cordelia Chase… Encore à moitié endormie elle regarda son réveil. 8h00. Angel allait la tuer… Pire que ça, il allait lui demander pourquoi depuis quelque temps elle arrivait en retard tous les matins, et, une fois de plus il allait jouer son numéro du grand frère protecteur. La goutte d'eau qui allait faire déborder le vase. Chancelante, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Enfilant un jean et un pull crème à col roulé, elle se regarda dans le miroir.

"Super, il manquait plus que ça…"

De magnifiques cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, preuve de son agitation nocturne. Elle n'hésita donc pas à se servir abondamment de son fond de teint.

"Tu sais quoi Dennis ? Le monde serait beaucoup plus simple si les hommes n'existaient pas !" dit-elle, marchant en direction du salon.

Pour toute réponse, son colocataire invisible lui lança un coussin au visage, ce qui la fit sourire.

"Je ne disait pas ça pour toi. Tu sais très bien que je t'adore."

Puis, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son appartement, elle prit son sac.

"Bon je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Surveille la maison, et sois sage Dennis. Ce qui exclut donc que tu invites d'autres copines poltergeist ici."

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte. Une conversation (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) avec Dennis la faisait toujours rire. Sur le trajet la menant à son bureau, elle s'amusa à faire un bilan de sa vie. Elle repensa à la fille qu'elle avait été. Queen C… Magnifique voiture, vêtements hors de prix, massacres à la chaîne… Au moins une partie de sa vie qui n'avait pas changé ! Si elle avait su qu'un jour elle finirait à Los Angeles, travaillant pour Angel, et habitant avec un fantôme ! La vie vous réserve bien des surprises… Et pas que des bonnes… Avec regret, elle se revit, les enveloppes universitaires à la main, puis les jetant à la poubelle. Elle aurait pu devenir médecin, femme d'affaire, ….avocate…. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'elle avait gâché sa vie. Secrétaire, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Queen C coincée derrière un bureau poussiéreux à longueur de journées. Mais une autre voix, beaucoup plus forte lui disait qu'elle agissait pour le bien, et que ça, ça valait n'importe quel sacrifice.

"N'importe lequel, que dalle ! Dire que je dois supporter des migraines d'enfer tous les jours, et qu'en plus, je ne peux pas me vanter de mes actions parce que ça doit rester secret !"

Elle comprenait ce que devait ressentir Buffy, à combattre dans l'ombre. Le monde de la nuit… Autrefois il l'avait fasciné, mais maintenant qu'elle y appartenait, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, en sortir. Egoïste ? Non, mais lasse. Oui, Cordelia était lasse de cette vie dont elle n'avait plus rien à attendre. C'est sur cette sombre pensée qu'elle pénétra dans l'hôtel Hyperion.

A l'instant où elle posa un pied dans l'hôtel, trois paires d'yeux se rivèrent sur elle. Visiblement mal à l'aise, elle se glissa vers son bureau, essayant à tout prix d'éviter une discussion avec ses amis. Peine perdue…

"Cordelia, est-ce que nous pourrions te parler cinq minutes ?" lui cria Wesley.

"Bien sur, j'arrive tout de suite."

Elle posa ses affaires sur sa chaise, puis d'un pas résolu, elle se dirigea vers l'ancien bureau d'Angel.

"Il n'est plus le chef ici" pensa-t-elle."Alors il n'est pas question qu'il te fasse la leçon."

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" , demanda-t-elle tout haut.

"Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?", lui demanda prudemment Wesley.

"Oh, tu parles de mon retard ? Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit."

"C'est justement de ça dont nous voudrions te parler Cordy…" lui dit le vampire. "Depuis quelque temps, tu as pris l'habitude d'arriver en retard tous les matins. Et ça nous inquiète sérieusement… Est ce que tu voudrais nous parler de quelque chose?"

"J'ai vraiment eut une panne d'oreiller" dit-elle, légèrement sur la défensive." En plus, j'ai le sommeil léger depuis quelques nuits."

"Est-ce que quelque chose te perturbe? Je sais ce que c'est de vivre avec quelque chose sur la conscience…"

Tous trois la regardèrent avec compassion. Ils étaient tellement gentils… Mais ils ne comprendraient pas. Elle voulait vraiment ne pas leur mentir, ne pas les inquiéter. Aussi choisit-elle de leur dire un demi-mensonge.

"Je sors beaucoup ces temps ci. Je vais en boîte de nuit, des endroits comme ça. C'est à cause de ça que je ne dors pas beaucoup… Mais ça me fait oublier le stress du travail."

Leurs regards s'apaisèrent.

"Cordelia, ma fille, tu es une très bonne comédienne" se félicita-t-elle." Au pire, ils penseront que tu n'es pas digne de tes responsabilités, mais de toute façon, ils ne pourront jamais te renvoyer. C'est quand même toi qui te coltines ces satanées visions."

"C'est vrai que nous t'avons beaucoup sollicité depuis quelques temps. Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de congés. Qu'en penses-tu Angel ?"

"Tu as raison Wes. Cordy, retourne chez toi, repose-toi, et appelle-nous si tu as un message des Pouvoirs Qui Sont…"

"Mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais Princesse, la coupa Gunn qui était resté muet jusque là. Rentre chez toi…… En plus ça nous fera des vacances à nous aussi" ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

"Bon, vu que je suis en minorité, je m'incline. Mais n'espérez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Je vais rentrer chez moi et essayer de me reposer un petit peu. Au pire je serai revenue dans deux ou trois jours."

"Tu es sure que ça te suffira?"

"Sûre et certaine. Je ne vais quand même pas vous abandonner comme ça. Si je n'étais pas là, avec vos mines d'enterrement, on aurait jamais de clients….. Mais non, je rigole. Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès à ce niveau."

"En tout cas, relaxe-toi, et évite le stress."

"Croix de bois, croix de fer. Oups, désolée Angel"

Sur ce, elle alla récupérer son sac, embrassa chacun de ses amis et parti. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, un silence s'installa dans la grande salle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'absentait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Angel prit la parole.

"Elle m'inquiète beaucoup. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit. Cordy ne délaisserait pas son job pour aller faire la fête."

"Pourquoi nous mentirait-elle ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle nous avais menti. Mais, j'ai juste l'impression qu'elle à un problème…. Oh, et puis c'est moi qui doit être un peu paranoïaque."

"Tu crois?" lui demandèrent ses associés avec un sourire malicieux.

"On ne vous a jamais dit que c'est très mal de se moquer des gens plus âgés?"

Lindsey se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là. L'absence de bruit le rendait complètement fou. Comme si il était le seul homme sur Terre.

"C'est ce qu'on appelle s'isoler, espèce de crétin" se dit-il.

Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre lui rappela qu'un nouveau jour venait de commencer. Un nouveau jour d'isolement, de solitude, d'expiation. Au départ lorsqu'il avait fait ses valises pour s'éloigner de L.A, il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir un ermite. Mais le retour aux sources ne s'était pas exactement passé comme prévu. Ses anciens amis l'avaient renié, et il n'avait pas eut le courage d'aller voir sa famille. Il n'aurait jamais du revenir dans le Sud. Les gens d'ici, bien qu'ayant la réputation d'être hospitalier, ne se gênaient pas pour lui témoigner leur dégoût de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

"J'aurais mieux fait de rester à Los Angeles. Au moins là bas, personne ne me jugeait…"

Personne? Si, elle. C'est à cause de Cordelia Chase qu'il était parti. Du moins en partie. Il avait voulu lui prouver que lui aussi pouvait changer.

"Quelle brillante stratégie!"

Il se leva et sortit sur la terrasse. Ce petit havre de paix, endroit propice à la méditation. Il s'étira et regarda autour de lui. Des champs à perte de vue.

"Je suis sur que si il y avait une catastrophe nucléaire, je ne le saurai pas avant des mois."

Cette petite blague, bien que cynique, le fit rire. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le silence revint. Ce maudit silence. Si ça continuait, il allait devenir fou. Soudain, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et commença à empaqueter toutes ses affaires. Puis, dix minutes plus tard, il jeta le tout dans sa camionnette, sans oublier sa guitare.

"Tu es en train de faire une belle boulette, tu sais ça?"

Mais au fond de lui, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il devait retourner à L.A. Juste pour voir si elle allait bien.

"OK, là tu commences à devenir pathétique… Tu sais très bien que tu espère bien plus qu'un simple" Et salut, ça va? Non j'étais juste venu pour m'en assurer. Allez, tchao."

Angel allait le tuer, c'était évident. Mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

"De toute façon, je vais devenir plus cinglé qu'avant si je reste ici cinq minutes de plus…"

Il mit le moteur en marche, provoquant un énorme raffut. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit qui l'avait abrité pendant deux mois, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

"Me revoici dans le monde réel…Fini de se cacher."

Puis il s'éloigna, soulevant un gigantesque nuage de poussière sur son passage.


	3. Chapitre 3

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac. Cordelia cru qu'elle allait devenir folle. Elle regarda l'horloge de sa cuisine. Les secondes défilaient, lentement… Trop lentement. Elle était rentrée chez elle quelques heures plus tôt, et déjà, elle s'ennuyait.

"Dennis j'en ai marre, je m'ennuie trop. T'as pas une idée de ce que je pourrai faire, toi qui passe tes journées ici."

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que la télévision s'alluma, laissant apparaître le célèbre feuilleton "Alerte à Malibu".

"Ah, petit coquin. Au moins maintenant je sais ce que tu fais de tes journées… Non, mais sérieusement, tu n'as pas une idée ?"

Le son de la télé augmenta.

"Une autre idée…" insista-t-elle.

Un magasine de mode vola jusqu'à elle.

"D'accord, je rate trois jours de travail, et la seule chose que tu me conseille de faire c'est d'aller dépenser le salaire que je ne vais pas recevoir. C'est ça?"

Pas de réponse…

"OK, je te laisse tranquille. Mais sache que je pense de plus en plus à résilier mon abonnement au câble…"

Elle alla chercher son sac dans sa chambre et se prépara à aller faire une bonne séance de shopping.

Une belle matinée égayait les rues de L.A. Les passants affluaient sur l'esplanade, se ruant sur les vitrines, dégustants des plats caloriques à souhait ou simplement discutant. La vue de tous ces couples heureux et souriants était une véritable torture pour Cordy. Elle savait qu'elle ne vivrait jamais une relation normale. Un membre de secte, un observateur, un vampire, Alex… Le pire de tous. Celui qui lui avait fait croire en l'amour, puis qui l'avait abandonné. Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait haïr les hommes… Le soleil lui chauffait agréablement la peau alors qu'elle avançait parmi les étalages. Cette vie était trop éphémère. Un simple rayon de soleil pouvait rendre les gens heureux. Mais pour Cordelia, c'était plus compliqué. A l'instar d'un grand nombre de personnes, elle connaissait la vérité sur le monde et sur les créatures qui l'habitaient. Adieu l'innocence. Parfois, elle regrettait de s'être investit dans ce combat.

"Et ça y est, ça recommence… Tu es sensée te reposer, pas retourner dans ta tête tous les maux du monde."

Décidant de se reprendre en main, elle s'élança vers une petite boutique et entra. A peine avait-elle passé le pas de la porte qu'elle vit une robe splendide qui ne demandait qu'à être achetée.

"Voilà le remède à tous mes problèmes."

Sans prendre la peine de l'essayer, ni de regarder le prix (ce qui l'aurait sûrement dissuadé), elle la tendit à la caissière qui la gratifia d'un grand sourire.

"Excellent choix Madame."

Cette phrase, pourtant anodine, lui rappela l'époque où elle avait travaillé chez April Fools. Même gestes, même banalités. Elle ne put s'empêcher de plaindre cette pauvre employée.

"Merci beaucoup. J'ai repéré d'autres très bon choix dans la pièce, mais je crains que mon compte en banque ne soit pas du même avis."

Le rire, la meilleur des armes contre la tristesse. Ce crétin d'Alex Harris avait raison, enfin quelquefois. Prenant son paquet, elle s'éloigna, se demandant quand elle aurait l'occasion de porter cette robe. Le reste de la journée se passa sans problèmes. Cordelia continua à flâner dans les rues commerçantes, s'autorisant même à agrandir le déficit de son compte en banque en achetant du linge de maison.

"Je vais devoir faire des heures supp pour pouvoir payer tout ça. Finalement, le shopping n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée."

Décidant qu'elle devait arrêter les frais, elle reprit le chemin de son appartement. Avec peine elle gravit les dernières marches de la résidence, ouvrit la porte, jeta ses achats sur le canapé, et s'écroula sur son lit.

"Qu'est ce que c'est fatiguant de ne rien faire… Alors Dennis, tu as passé une bonne journée?"

Avant même de recevoir une improbable réponse, elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Dring-dring. Dring-dring. Maudite sonnette. Pour une fois qu'elle dormait, il fallait que quelque chose vienne la réveiller.

"De toute façon, ils se lasseront bien avant moi" marmonna-t-elle dans son oreiller.

Dring-dring. Exaspéré, elle se leva.

"J'arrive, j'arrive." hurla-t-elle, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Elle traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte. Un livreur. Elle s'était levée pour un livreur! Oui mais un livreur avec un bouquet à la main.

"Bonsoir madame. Un bouquet pour vous."

Prenant les magnifiques roses jaunes, elle sourit.

"Un admirateur secret?" pensa-t-elle.

Donnant rapidement un pourboire au jeune garçon, elle referma la porte.

"En espérant que tu te reposes bien. Angel."

"Oh, c'est trop gentil. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être chou!"

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et disposa les fleurs dans un vase.

"Bon maintenant au dodo."

Se recouchant, elle commença à réfléchir. Qui avait-elle espéré que ce soit? C'était mal d'avoir de fausses espérances, et elle le savait bien. Ces désillusions la hantaient jours et nuits depuis deux mois. Depuis le Caritas. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se replonger dans le monde des rêves. Mais son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, et dans ce cas, trouver le repos était une chose impossible. Elle s'assit donc sur son lit et repensa à sa robe.

"Et bien voilà une occasion de la mettre."

Motivée et pleine d'entrain, elle s'élança vers la salle de bain et commença à se préparer pour sortir. Elle coiffa ses courts cheveux châtains, faisant ressortir l'éclat des quelques mèches blondes. Puis elle enfila sa dernière acquisition.

"Splendide" dit-elle, s'admirant dans un miroir.

Elle prit son sac et sortit, un sourire aux lèvres, et bien décidée à ne pas s'ennuyer le reste de la soirée.


	4. Chapitre 4

La première vision qu'il avait eut de L.A avait été enchanteresse. Les gratte-ciel flamboyants au soleil couchant, les palmiers rappelant une oasis dans le désert, la mer, s'étendant à perte de vue… A présent, il était coincé dans un embouteillage, respirant la fumée des pots d'échappement, écoutant le bruit des autos. Qu'est ce que ça avait pu lui manquer ! Malgré tous ses mauvais côtés, cette ville était son chez-lui. Lindsey avait d'abord fait une halte dans un petit motel à la périphérie de la cité des anges, puis, voyant que les distractions manquaient dans le coin, il avait décidé d'aller faire un saut en terre connue. La nuit était vite tombée, laissant place aux néons et au monde artificiel d'Hollywood. Les passants arpentaient les trottoirs en riant, mais tout cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver ses marques. Il passa devant l'hôtel Hyperion mais ne s'y arrêta pas. La lumière qui brillait à l'intérieur ne semblait pas engageante. Il continua à rouler, à redécouvrir, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une enseigne lumineuse. Au hasard de son chemin, il était tombé sur un endroit familier : Le Caritas. Etait-ce vraiment un hasard ? Prenant une grande inspiration, il arrêta sa vieille camionnette et sortit sur le parking. L'atmosphère était lourde, seulement rafraîchie par une légère brise venant de l'océan. Réajustant un peu ses vêtements, il se décida à passer l'entrée du fameux bar karaoké. Le décor n'avait pas changé. Les lumières mauves tamisées, cachant l'aspect de certains clients qui n'avaient plus grand chose d'humain. Il s'accouda au bar et commanda un T&T, sa boisson préférée. Le barman ne l'avait pas reconnu… Bonne chose. Il allait s'asseoir à une petite table située à l'abris des regards lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une main verte… Lorne, le propriétaire de cet endroit insolite.

"Alors petit gars, on dirait que tu es revenu…"

"Oh, salut Lorne."

"Retour définitif ?"

"Non, petite visite de politesse."

Devant le regard incrédule du démon il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il décida d'être honnête.

"En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu…"

"Oh…. Dans ce cas, je te propose une petite chanson. La même que la dernière fois si c'est possible. Tu avais fait un tabac."

"Je ne sais pas… Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté devant un public."

"Et en plus tu es devenu timide ! Tu as vraiment changé!"

Sans s'attarder à lui poser des questions sur sa présence, il fit un signe au barman qui lui tendit un micro.

"Et maintenant, le petit cow-boy va vous chanter une chanson."

Il poussa Lindsey sur scène et lui donna une guitare. Les lumières se tamisèrent encore plus, le mettant à la vue de tous les clients. Mal à l'aise, il commença à gratter les cordes de l'instrument.

Pretty girl on every corner  
Sunshine turns the sky to gold  
Warm warm, it's always warm here  
And I can't take the cold

Toute cette attention que lui portait le public était insoutenable. Il aurait aimé poser sa guitare et fuir en courant. Fuir, encore une fois. Il pouvait sentir fixés sur lui les yeux de Lorne. Celui-ci était en train de lire en lui. Voyait-il sa peine et sa solitude ? Sûrement. Les clients continuaient à entrer dans le bar, discutant, ne s'apercevant même pas de sa présence. L'anonymat lui recolla à la peau, de même que l'assurance.

_Streets littered with diamonds  
Everyone is glistening  
This whole world shines so brightly  
I can't see a thing_

Il repensa à la fille pour laquelle il avait chanté cette chanson… Cordelia Chase… Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bar, il l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Son cœur s'était mis à battre de plus en plus vite, mais il ne l'avait pas laissé voir. Ce soir, elle n'était pas là, mais qu'importe. Cette chanson ferait son deuil. Il comptait vraiment l'oublier, la rejeter au plus profond de son esprit. Mais c'était impossible. Une fille comme elle ne s'oubliait pas si facilement…

She is pretty as a picture  
She is like a golden ring  
Circles me with love and laughter  
I can't feel a thing

L'obscurité du bar l'entourait alors qu'il livrait ses sentiments. Lorne allait sans doute se moquer de lui, ou pire, il allait appeler Angel… Angel… Le vampire avec une âme... Vampire… Darla. Les mots s'enchaînaient dans son esprit avec une vitesse incroyable. Toutes ces batailles perdues, tous ces faux-espoirs. Le recul lui avait fait du bien. A présent il était capable de voir comme il avait bousillé sa vie.

Sky is gonna open  
People gonna pray and sing  
I can't feel

Sa voix devint un murmure alors qu'il finissait la chanson. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir se réaccoutumer aussi facilement. Sous les applaudissements, il descendit de la scène et alla à la rencontre de Lorne.

"Je crois que je pourrais vite me réabituer à être adulé comme ça." dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Pour toute réponse il reçut une tape amicale du démon sur l'épaule.

"Si j'étais toi, je resterai comme je suis. Inutile de retomber dans ton ancienne vie."

"Alors, pourquoi suis-je revenu?"

"Je ne peux pas être très clair à ce sujet, mais je crois que tu vas bientôt le savoir."

Puis, en lui indiquant un point de la salle, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Lindsey resta pétrifié. Dans une alcôve, tapie dans l'ombre, se tenait Cordelia. Celle-ci le fixait intensément, incapable de détourner son regard…

Ce soir là, lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de venir au Caritas, Cordelia ne s'était pas douté un seul instant qu'elle aurait pu y rencontrer Lindsey Mc Donald. Elle avait simplement décidé de sortir s'amuser, d'oublier… A peine avait-elle franchi la porte du bar, qu'elle avait senti son estomac se nouer. Le dernier endroit où elle l'avait vu.

"Arrête tout de suite. C'est pas la peine de te rendre la vie encore plus difficile. C'est fini, c'est fini… Il n'y a pas a revenir là dessus."

Mais comment une chose qui n'avait jamais commencé pouvait-elle finir ?

"Voilà que tu fais de la philosophie maintenant…"

Elle fut sortit de sa rêverie par un client la bousculant.

"Mais regardez donc où vous allez !"

Les gens étaient de plus en plus irrespectueux et égoïstes.

"Et dire que ce sont des types comme ça que l'on sauve toutes les nuits…"

Elle repéra une table du coin de l'œil et alla s'y asseoir. Elle se situait dans un petit renfoncement, dans l'ombre, endroit stratégique pour observer sans être vue. La serveuse s'approcha d'elle et prit sa commande. Le bar manquait de distraction ce soir, malgré la foule qui l'envahissait. Prenant son verre, elle sirota sa boisson, non-alcoolisée car elle n'avait pas encore 21 ans. Stupide loi ! La solitude se fit de nouveau sentir. Elle était là, toute seule, à boire son coca. Pathétique ! Une fille comme elle aurait du être avec un type bien, en train de regarder un documentaire à la télévision pendant qu'il lui masserait les épaules. Elle sourit…

"On ne voit ça que dans les films. Pas de chance."

Elle était en train de maudire la gent masculine lorsque les lumières se tamisèrent, laissant apparaître la scène encore plus clairement.

"Tiens, encore un pauvre abruti qui va se ridiculiser au micro."

Mais soudain, le "pauvre abruti" monta sur scène, et la laissa sans voix. Lindsey… Des larmes se formèrent dans ses grands yeux noisettes et roulèrent sur ses joues. Il était de retour…… Il était de retour et il n'avait rien dit. La chose qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde depuis deux mois s'était réalisée… mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Sa présence allait compliquer les choses. Jusqu'ici, elle avait fantasmé sur lui avec la conviction qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Mais là, c'était différent… Il se trouvait là, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Son ressentiment à propos de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir se réveilla, mais fut aussitôt dissipé par les premières notes de sa chanson. Magnifique… Celle qu'il avait chanté la dernière fois. Il avait toujours le même effet sur elle. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être craquant… Et en plus, il avait une voix à se damner. Légèrement teinté par l'accent du sud qui lui donnait cet air de cow-boy. Ses joues rougirent et elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

"C'est très mal ce que tu fais là. Il est mauvais et tu le sais."

Elle voulut s'en aller, mais si elle se levait, il allait l'apercevoir. Alors elle resta assise, à écouter sa chanson.

"C'est moi ou il chante encore mieux que la dernière fois ?"se dit-elle.

A la fin de ce court moment de pur romantisme, il descendit de la scène, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lorne. Elle se recroquevilla encore plus, de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer. Peine perdue. Le propriétaire du karaoké fit un signe de tête dans sa direction et abandonna Lindsey. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea. Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler sur le front de Cordy et elle sentit un léger frisson partir de ses reins.

"C'est dingue l'effet qu'il peut avoir sur moi."

D'un seul regard, il avait réussi à l'embraser. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets, guettant un moindre geste de sa part. Ce geste ne se fit pas attendre. D'un pas nonchalant, mais néanmoins sexy, il se dirigea vers elle. Une sonnette d'alerte se déclencha dans sa tête. Comme pour la prévenir. Mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait, et pour une fois, elle n'y était pour rien. Elle le laissa s'asseoir à sa table, sans broncher. Elle s'écarta de lui, évitant de sentir son eau de cologne qui la rendait folle. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, elle sursauta. Cette réaction le fit rire.

"Je vois que vous avez toujours la même opinion de moi Mlle Chase"

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche, presque harmonieusement. Sa voix était pure et cristalline, et ses yeux étaient indescriptibles. Bleus avec une touche de gris, renforçant son petit côté maléfique et fruit défendu. Personne n'avait jamais dit son nom avec autant de… de je ne sais quoi. Cordelia était réellement sur un petit nuage. Mais elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité par son interlocuteur.

"Aviez-vous l'intention de nous chanter une chanson, car je serai curieux de voir comment vous vous débrouillez."

"Mes talents musicaux n'étaient pas évoqués dans les fichiers que vous aviez sur moi à Wolfram&Hart ?"

"Non, mes sources n'ont jamais pu me répondre à ce sujet…"

"Dois-je comprendre que vous vous êtes intéressé à moi ?"

"Strictement professionnel."

"Comme si mes talents musicaux avaient un rapport avec le travail…"

"Euh, ça peut en avoir un…. Imaginons que j'ai invoqué un démon qui ne peut être tué que par un chant spécial…"

"Ne cherchez pas d'excuses, vous êtes pitoyable pour mentir. Ce qui est étrange étant donné qu'avant c'était votre spécialité…"

"Et d'une phrase elle lui brisa le cœur… Vous n'en avez pas assez de critiquer les gens ?"

"Non, ça c'est ma spécialité." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

"Je vois, je vois… J'espère que vous en avez d'autres…"

Elle haussa les sourcils.

"Je veux dire, euh… si c'est votre seul but dans la vie, elle doit être bien triste…"

Touché. Il avait enfoncé le clou là où ça faisait mal. Très mal.

"Qui vous donne le droit de me juger monsieur Mc Donald. Les jugements se font dans un tribunal… Oh mais je suis bête, vous n'êtes plus avocat…"

Il tressaillit légèrement, mais assez pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

"Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela? Est-ce que vous seriez à court de repartie?"

Les attaques pleuvaient, et l'ambiance devenait malsaine. Il décida qu'il valait mieux se retirer avant que les dégâts ne soient trop importants. Il se leva et bredouilla une excuse.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé… Peut-être à une autre fois…."

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire un mot, il se rua vers la sortie, la laissant ébahie. Tout de suite elle se reprocha son agressivité. La carapace qu'elle s'était formée rejetait toutes les personnes qui tentaient de l'approcher. Lindsey y compris. Elle croyait qu'il aurait pu la contourner et voir la vraie Cordelia… Mais à l'évidence, c'était raté. Elle réfléchit à la situation, et soudain elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle avait mal agit. Le pauvre était de retour depuis peu, et elle le plombait déjà d'accusations. Elle lui rappelait sa vie passée.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être bête!"

Sans réfléchir, elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte du club.


End file.
